


everything will bring a chain of love

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Father's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: “This booster seat is kicking my ass.”Clarke laughs as Bellamy huffs and struggles with installing Hope’s new car seat. “You just have to pull the belt through this section here.”“You two are hopeless,” comes a voice from behind them and Bellamy laughs. They are fostering a ten year old girl named Madi and she’s full of sass, much to Bellamy’s delight. She reminds him of his sister Octavia at that age.“You wanna try?” He asks her and she shrugs. “Be my guest.”Modern AU Fic Meme Fill - Father's Day 2019





	everything will bring a chain of love

_Who in your OTP carries them from the couch/car to the bed?_

They spend the day at the beach, toes sandy and noses red by the time they make it back to the car. Hope is fast asleep in her car seat, dark curls falling across her eyes as she snores peacefully.

“She had so much fun today,” Clarke says, her eyes dropping closed themselves. Bellamy reaches for her hand and kisses her knuckles.

“Sleep, baby. We’ll be home soon.”

When he finally pulls into their driveway almost an hour later both of his girls are knocked out. Clarke is curled up in her seat as far as the sea tbelt will allow and Bellamy chuckles, reaches over to unbuckle her and kisses her cheek to wake her up.

“Are we home?” She asks, her voice thick with sleep.

“Yeah, go ahead and go inside. I’ll get the monster.”

He hands the keys to Clarke so she can open the front door and goes around the car to get their daughter from the backseat. It’s hard unbuckling her and pulling her out without waking her up but he tries his best.

“Daddy?”

Her little toddler voice never fails to fill his heart with warmth and he gathers her in his arms and drops a kiss to her forehead.

“We’re home, baby. Go back to sleep.”

She nods against his chest, twirling one dark curl around her finger, and he loves his daughter like this. She’s two, all wild hair and spirit, but she’s her most cuddly when she’s just woken up.

Clarke has turned down her bed already so he gets her changed into pajamas as quickly as he can without waking her too much and tucks her into bed. He kisses her cheek with a whispered goodnight and is almost out the door when her little voice calls him back.

“Lola?”

She’s reaching out her arms and he smiles, grabs her favorite stuffed penguin from the bookshelf and brings it to her. Hope smiles and gives Lola a kiss before snuggling down into her bed with her penguin gripped tight.

Clarke is already in bed by the time he makes it back to their room. “Did she fall asleep alright?”

Bellamy pulls off his shirt and bends down to kiss her. “Yeah, out like a light.” He tells her that he’s going to take a shower and when he comes back out she’s already asleep, her hands tucked under her cheek as she lays on her side.

He crawls into bed behind her and wonders how he got so lucky to have these girls in his life.

_And who soothes the kids after a nightmare?_

A loud wail wakes him up from a dead sleep.

Clarke jerks beside him, their bodies finely tuned to all of Hope’s cries, and her eyes are wide as she moves to get out of bed. They reach their daughter’s room and see her sitting up in bed, cheeks red and tears streaming down her face.

“What’s wrong, love?” Clarke reaches her first and Hope is sniffling, her little hands reaching out for both of her parents. Bellamy sits down next to her and his daughter crawls into his lap and buries her head into his shoulder.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Her tiny head nods against his neck.

“Big and scary,” she whispers in his ear and he rubs a hand up and down her back to sooth her.

“It’s okay, it wasn’t real.” Clarke motions to their bedroom and he nods, stands up with Hope in his arms and tucks her into their bed. Hope curls up next to Clarke and Bellamy gets in beside her and puts his arm around both of them.

Hope falls asleep with one hand on Bellamy and one hand on Clarke, and he presses a kiss to her curls before closing his eyes and drifting back to sleep.

_Who wants to throw out the car seat because the stupid thing won’t strap in?_

“This booster seat is kicking my ass.”

Clarke laughs as Bellamy huffs and struggles with installing Hope’s new car seat. “You just have to pull the belt through this section here.”

“You two are hopeless,” comes a voice from behind them and Bellamy laughs. They are fostering a ten year old girl named Madi and she’s full of sass, much to Bellamy’s delight. She reminds him of his sister Octavia at that age.

“You wanna try?” He asks her and she shrugs. “Be my guest.”

Madi installs it in less than a minute and she shoots him a smirk. Hope comes running out of the house and straight into Madi’s arms, already attached to her, and Bellamy can’t wait to tell them both that they just got approved to formally adopt Madi into their family.

Hope is going to love having a big sister and he is going to love having two beautiful daughters to call his own. 

* * *

_Who cries on the first day of school?_

The day he’s been dreading is here and to say he’s not handling it well would be an understatement.

In his mind his youngest daughter isn’t old enough to be starting school. She’s just barely five, the youngest in her class, and she looks so tiny compared to all of the other kids milling around in the courtyard of the private school Clarke spent two years applying for.

“Can’t we just home school her?” Bellamy asks his wife, who rolls her eyes but still smiles sadly. Both of them have tears in their eyes as Hope waves her little hand and tells them she’ll see them after school.

“You guys are such saps,” Madi says but when he looks at her she’s discreetly wiping a tear from her own eye.

“And you’re totally above all of that, right?” She shoots him a dirty look, twelve year olds are great at that, and he ruffles her hair.

“Come on, kid. It’s time for your mom and I to embarrass you at your school now.”

_Gets the kids into the local sports team?_

Jordan Green is the next child they adopt. A sixteen year old boy who’s parents died the year before.

Older children are harder to adopt out and when they decided they were ready to foster or adopt another child he was the only one they spoke to. He’s a great kid, smart and kind, unlike other sixteen year old boys Bellamy has known in his lifetime. Jordan is always eager to learn and grow as a person and he reminds Bellamy every single day that there are good people in this world no matter how bleak things can get.

“What do you think about joining a sports team at school?” Bellamy asks one day while they are eating breakfast. “Miller is the football coach at the high school. I’m sure he’d be able to get you a late tryout.”

Clarke frowns. “Isn’t football dangerous?”

“Everything is a little dangerous,” Bellamy says with a shrug. “You’d let him drive? Isn’t that dangerous?”

He laughs at her pout. “I suppose that’s true.”

“Jordan, what do you think?”

Jordan is all smiles, which is nothing new. Bellamy doesn’t know if he’s ever seen this kid have a bad day. “It sounds great! Would you guys come to my games?”

Bellamy grins. “Of course we would.”

_And who’s the parent that gets way too aggressive at these games?_

“Oh, come on, ref!”

Hope jumps up and down on the bleaches next to Bellamy. “Aw…come on, ref!”

Bellamy’s anger fades as he laughs and tickles his daughter until she’s giggling and falling into Madi’s lap. “Don’t copy daddy,” he says. “Sometimes I say things you shouldn’t.”

Clarke elbows him in the ribs. “Just remember that when you stand up and shout,” she whispers. “You don’t want to say any words that little ears shouldn’t be hearing.”

He rolls his eyes. “Then that ref shouldn’t be a dumb ass.”

Hope giggles. “Dumb ass, dumb ass.”

“Hope!” Bellamy, Clarke and Madi all scold her at once but his sassy daughter just laughs and kicks her feet.

An asshole kid on the other team tackles Jordan way too hard and Bellamy jumps up to scream something at him but sees Hope staring at him, like she’s just waiting for the chance to parrot more bad language, so he growls instead and sits back down.

_Who in your OTP lets the kids stay up and watch movies and who sends them to bed?_

“Dad, Night of the Living Dead is on tonight. Can I watch it?”

Bellamy looks over at Madi, who’s got both of her hands pressed together in a prayer. It’s a Thursday night, which means her bedtime is in thirty minutes.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to watch a horror movie before you go to sleep?”

Madi rolls her eyes. “It’s from like, the sixties. How scary can it really be? Plus, I’m thirteen. I’m not a baby.”

“Fine, but I’m watching it with you.”

Clarke comes downstairs forty minutes into the movie, and Bellamy and Madi both jump when her voice cuts through the darkness of their living room.

“Madi, what are you doing up so late?”

His daughter immediately throws him under the bus. “Dad said I could!”

“Damn,” he laughs. “Absolutely no loyalty in this family.”

“You should be in bed, you have school in the morning.”

Bellamy reaches for his wife and pulls her so she’s sitting in between him and Madi. “It’s almost over, baby. Watch it with us?”

Clarke rolls her eyes but leans back into his arms. “You’re both going to have nightmares.”

_Who sneaks candy to the kids before school, whilst the other pretends not to notice?_

Clarke has always been in charge of the girls’ lunches.

She’s one of those great moms that fill their kid’s lunches with hearty sandwiches, fresh fruits and veggies and organic apple juice. Jordan eats lunch at his high school, which is one of the top rated in the country and therefore has an insane lunch buffet that frankly Bellamy is a little jealous of.

Madi says all the time that she can’t wait for her freshman year just so she can try the food.

It’s a week before summer vacation and the girls are restless at breakfast. They are both headed to summer camp after school lets out and Bellamy knows that every single day feels like a lifetime to them.

Clarke is bustling around the kitchen, chopping fresh broccoli and both girls grimace when she fills little cups with ranch dressing.

“Here,” he says, reaching into his gym bag for a couple of pieces of candy. He tosses two pieces to each of them and they grin, shoving the chocolate into their mouths before Clarke can see.

Of course he knows that Clarke can see everything, she’s a mom after all, but he likes the little smile she has on her face as she slices a turkey sandwich in half.

_Who is the parent that yells at the kid for being called to the principal’s office and who is the parent who yells at the principal?_

Just as he expected, Madi as a teen is a _handful._

It’s the second day of her freshman year and they have already been called into the principal’s office.

“Madi has been disruptive in two of her classes already,” the principal is saying and Bellamy scowls.

“Disruptive how?”

Principal Morgan sighs like his time is worth more than this conversation and that pisses Bellamy off. “She argued with two of her teachers about the curriculum being wrong.”

Bellamy snorts. “So you’re mad that my daughter is smarter than your teachers?” Clarke puts a hand on his arm to calm him but he knows without looking at her that she’s just as angry as he is. This is a good school, and they pay a lot of money for Madi and Jordan to attend, and the last thing they want is to have to enroll her somewhere else.

“Mr. Blake, all I’m asking is that you have a talk with your daughter.”

Bellamy and Clarke stand at the same time and Clarke gives him a smirk. “Oh, we will.”

That night at dinner Madi is quiet and he’s guessing that she’s preparing to be yelled at.

“Madi, do you want to tell us what happened today?” Clarke asks, passing a bowl of potato salad to Jordan, who spoons some onto Hope’s plate.

Madi tells them everything, from correcting her history teacher about false facts and telling her math teacher that it isn’t fair to assume everyone knows basic algebra going into the 9th grade. “I’m sorry for being a brat but they were wrong.”

Clarke reaches over and holds her hand. “We’re not mad at you, love. We are proud of you for sticking up for what you know is right.”

“Really?”

“Hell yeah,” Bellamy tells her, earning a scolding look from his wife that he ignores. “You are always more important to us than some stupid school. You are a warrior, kid. Don’t you ever forget it.”

_Who teaches their son to tie a tie_

“Are you nervous?”

Bellamy hands Jordan the navy blue tie and watches fondly as he tucks it under his collar.

“Not about the date,” Jordan says, his hands struggling to knot the tie. “Delilah is great. But yeah, the whole senior prom thing is a little scary.”

Bellamy chuckles and reaches for the tie. “Here,” he says, showing Jordan how to loop it. “You’re going to be fine. Luckily for you, you’re adopted and don’t have my bad dancing gene.”

Jordan grins. “Lucky for me I ended up with you as a dad anyway.”

Bellamy slaps his son on the shoulder, trying not to show in his eyes how emotional that statement made him. He prides himself in being a cool dad, since he’s really not that much older than Jordan to begin with, but he’s not above shedding a tear when one of his kids says something nice like that.

“There, you’re all set. Have fun tonight and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

_And who explains periods to their daughter?_

It figures that Clarke and Madi are out of town the week Hope gets her first visit from Aunt Flo.

“Dad!!”

His eleven year old daughter is screaming from the bathroom but when he gets there the door is locked.

“Hope, what’s wrong?”

“Can you call mom?”

His heart drops, because he immediately knows what’s going on and of course he’s the last person she wants to talk to about this.

“Did you, um…did you start your…”

“Yes!” She yells through the door. “What do I do?”

He tells her that there are some pads under the sink and says that they are pretty easy to use. He had to deal with this with Octavia too, when his mom was on a two week bender and couldn’t be bothered to teach her own daughter about her body.

Twenty minutes later Hope emerges from the bathroom, skin pale and eyes red.

“Want me to buy you some chocolate ice cream?” He offers and she nods, tucks herself into his arms so he can give a hug only a dad can give.

_Who cries at graduation?_

He’s a mess.

It seems like just yesterday Madi was a ten year old little firecracker, with her big brown eyes and wild hair down to her back. It’s hard to believe it’s been almost eight years since the day they adopted her, and now she’s graduating

“Bellamy, are you okay?” Clarke asks, her knuckles white as she grips his hand. He can see how hard she’s trying to hold it together but they both know they only have two and a half more months before Madi is almost 600 miles away at school.

“Not even in the slightest,” he says and they both cry when they watch their daughter walk across the stage and accept her diploma.

“I’m so proud of you, kid,” Bellamy says when Madi joins them after the ceremony. “I don’t know what we’re going to do with only one kid running around the house.”

Madi looks at Clarke and furrows her brow. “Didn’t you tell him?”

Bellamy’s eyes shoot to Clarke. “Tell me what?”

Her hand falls to her stomach and his eyes widen in shock. “Um…surprise?”

_Who reads the book in silly voices?_

Tobias starts talking much earlier than his older sister and every day Bellamy is shocked at his son’s vocabulary. By the time he’s nearing three he’s already speaking in complete sentences, which is both amusing and terrifying to his parents.

“Daddy, can you read me this please?”

Toby brings a fairy tale book to Bellamy, who grabs his glasses from the table next to him and slides them on just as his son climbs into his lap.

“Once upon a time there was a princess,” Bellamy starts and Toby giggles and claps his hands.

“With voices, Dad!”

Bellamy chuckles and reads the story, making his voice high for the princess and dark and scary for the villain. He hears a content sigh and he looks up to see Clarke standing in the doorway, her hands folded across her chest and her head resting on the door jam. She once told him that she finds him sexiest when he’s being a good dad.

Toby is drifting to sleep when Bellamy reaches the last page.

“And they lived happily ever after.”

_Who’s the one against sweets before dinner and who lets it slide?_

Toby is four when he discovers his love for caramel.

“Hope, how was school?” Clarke asks from beside him. She’s sitting on the kitchen counter with a full glass of wine in her hand as he stirs the spaghetti sauce on the stove. Every couple of minutes she’ll poke him with her finger so he’ll dip a spoon in to give her a taste.

Hope tells them a story about her English teacher and Toby comes up to him and tugs on the bottom of his shirt.

“What’s up, buddy?”

“Can I have a candy?” He asks and Bellamy frowns.

“Dinner is going to be done soon. How about we wait until after, okay?”

Toby pouts. “But mama always lets me.”

Clarke almost chokes on her wine and Bellamy looks at her with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, does she now?”

“Please,” his wife retorts. “Don’t think I forgot how you gave Madi and Hope pieces of chocolate before school all those years.”

Hope laughs from where she’s doing her homework on the kitchen table. “She’s got you there, pops.”

_Who gets rid of the monster in the closet and under the bed?_

Toby goes through a phase three months before his fifth birthday where he’s convinced a monster lives in his room.

“Buddy,” Bellamy tells him every night. “There is nothing here, I promise.” Then he proceeds to open the door to the closet, turning on the light to show him that it’s empty. He gets on the floor with a flashlight and checks under the bed to show Toby that nothing is there to scare him.

“Then why do I hear scratching every night?” Toby asks seriously. “It always comes from over there.”

He points to his window and Bellamy’s eyes narrow. “Here?” He asks and his son nods. Bellamy trusts his kids and if Toby says he hears scratching then maybe there is something to that.

It only takes a minute of looking out of Toby’s window for him to see the source of the scratching. He grins and tells his son he’ll be right back. When he walks back into the room, he tells Toby to close his eyes and says that he found someone to help him combat the monsters at night.

And that’s the story of how Toby got his first kitten.

_Which parent sneaks veggies into the kids’ dinner and who doesn’t like veggies themselves?_

“This is gross.” Toby leans over and nudges Bellamy is the side. “Why does mom make us eat this?”

Bellamy snorts, because if he’s being honest he’s not the biggest fan of vegetable casserole either.

“Mom wants us to go meatless on Mondays, remember? Be nice.”

Jordan and Madi are both home for the week because it’s spring break and they both are picking at their plates like they’d rather be eating anything else.

Clarke is just watching them all with an annoyed look on her face.

“Fine, who wants to order pizza?” They all cheer and she laughs. “Okay, but no pepperoni!”

_Who in your OTP does the “hurt my baby and I’ll kill you” speech when their kid brings someone over?_

Hope is seventeen when she brings home her first boyfriend.

“I don’t like this,” Bellamy tells Clarke, who rolls her eyes and tells him to calm down. “She’s too young to be dating.”

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke asks. “I was seventeen when we started dating.”

Bellamy snorts. “Yeah, and do you remember how many times we snuck off to have sex?” Clarke pales and he nods. “See?”

“Hope is smart,” she says. “It’s going to be fine.”

The kid’s name is Decker, which is just about the dumbest name he’s ever heard, and he pulls him aside before they have a chance to leave on their first date.

“Listen, kid. I’ve been you, okay? I know how teenage boys think. You hurt my daughter and there will be consequences. Understand?”

Decker is practically shaking in fear, which makes Bellamy feel just a little bad for the kid. “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he says and practically pushes the kid towards Hope. “Now, have a great time at the movies.”

_Who goes on all the rides with the kids because their partner gets queasy on rides?_

“I can’t believe you guys are having another baby,” Hope says as they get in line for the roller coaster. “Do you two ever just keep it in your pants.”

“Hey!” Bellamy says, reaching down to cover Toby’s ears. “Can you not in front of your little brother, please?”

Hope shrugs. “What? It’s not my fault our parents are bunnies.”

“Dad, can we get a rabbit?” Toby asks, his voice loud because he’s trying to hear himself talk. Bellamy rolls his eyes and lets go of his ears.

“Sorry, little man. I think Obi Wan would eat it.” That’s a lie because they have the laziest fat cat in the world. “And we’re having another baby because we’re still young and we like our kids.”

“Yeah,” Toby says.”I don’t wanna be the only kid when you go off to college.”

Clarke is watching them from the sidelines, her four month along belly just barely on display in a yellow sundress and she waves as they board the ride. She wasn’t feeling great this morning but since they’d had this theme park trip planned for months she’d decided that she would just sit out on rides that might make her sick.

“Sooner or later, you’re going to have to stop having kids,” Hope says as she helps Toby buckle his seat belt.

“Maybe one day,” Bellamy agrees and he throws a wink to his wife. “But not today.” 


End file.
